


Never Alone

by twisting_vine_x



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Eren!POV, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Torture, additional characters listed in the notes (due to not wanting to spoil anyone for anything)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:59:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twisting_vine_x/pseuds/twisting_vine_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N #1: Set immediately after chapter fifty-four (i.e. <span class="u">major spoilers for all published manga</span>).<br/>A/N #2: Written because I desperately needed a fix-it fic.<br/>A/N #3: My thoughts on a certain family tree can be found here: http://i.imgur.com/n6XEOlg.jpg (<span class="u">major spoilers</span>)</p><p>Summary: <i>Eren does taste blood, with how hard he bites his tongue. Blinks through the tears. [Spoiler] is making a horrible sound, twisting and turning on the dirt floor beside him; and Eren hates himself. Helpless. Always so fucking helpless, right when people need him most – reels back when a hand wrenches his mouth open, and a finger is shoved in and out to drag his own blood across his chin, as [second spoiler] grins down at him; and Eren has never hated another human like this.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Additional characters: Hanje, the wonderfully awesome Levi Squad (Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Historia, Connie, Sasha), and Captain Ackerman (grrr, you are not worthy of that name).

“Think I might cut a few pieces off just to watch them grow back.”

Eren swallows hard and looks away, nausea burning hot in his throat. He’s on his knees and chained to the floor, with Historia chained up and wide-eyed beside him, and their captor kneeling in front of them; and Eren flinches at the hand on his chin, but – there’s nowhere to go. The bite of metal around his wrists might be enough to trigger the transformation, or he could bite his own tongue – but he’s not sure he could keep the building from coming down on top of Historia.

“Who a-are you?”

“None of your concern. Keep your trap shut or I really will cut out your tongue.”

“Do t-that, and I’ll –”

“What? Bring down this building on top of your pretty little girlfriend here?”

He’s smiling, now, and Eren’s chest hurts. Glances at Historia, who’s looking just as angry, suddenly, as she is frightened; and Eren’s reminded of why, exactly, she made it through training and battle and right into Levi’s elite squad. Reminds himself that Levi will be looking for them. Levi, Mikasa, Armin – they won’t leave them here. Eren and Historia just need to hold on until –

“Think I should, then? Cut some off for fun?”

Eren looks over the man’s shoulder. Feels the way fingers are sliding along his neck. Finally tries to twist away when hands go to his thighs – but his legs are yanked out from under him, leaving him sagging back against the wall with the man’s fingers digging into his knee through his pants.

“Or maybe I should have some fun with the girl? They’re just gonna take off her head, anyway. Told me they don’t much give a fuck what kind of state she’s in when we arrive.”

“Who’s t-they –”

“You, on the other hand. You they’ll want alive and kicking. And if you think the things _I_ want to do to you are bad –”

He doesn’t finish, but he doesn’t need to. Slides to his feet and – puts his booted foot on Historia’s ankle, where it’s out beside her, her legs tucked in under her body, and – if he breaks her ankle, Eren will – he’ll kill him. Grinds his teeth as Historia goes from silent to little gasps of pain, the man chuckling as he makes a show of leaning harder, applying more pressure and smiling.

“Who cares if you’re beat up, right?”

_“Stop.”_

“There are much worse things I could do to you, pretty lady. Consider this you getting lucky.”

He lifts his foot, hovering there, and Historia yanks her legs under her body – then doubles over with a shriek, his boot slamming into her side. Eren hears bone cracking and realizes he’s crying.

“You bastard, you _absolute_ –”

“One more word out of you, and I’ll break some more.”

Eren does taste blood, with how hard he bites his tongue. Blinks through the tears. Historia’s making a horrible sound, twisting and turning on the dirt floor beside him; and Eren hates himself. Helpless. Always so fucking helpless, right when people need him most – reels back when a hand wrenches his mouth open, and a finger is shoved in and out to drag his own blood across his chin, as their captor grins down at him; and Eren has never hated another human like this.

“That’s what I thought. You’re just as stuck as she is. And don’t think that runt captain of yours is ever going to find you. Taught that pig shit everything he knows. Can out-think him any day.”

Eren needs to stop listening to this. Closes his eyes and stops pulling away. Focuses, instead, on Levi’s face. On Mikasa’s, and Armin’s. He needs to be strong for them. They’re going to find them. They’re going to take Historia out of here, and get her somewhere safe. She’s not going to die here.

“Rumour is my son’s been fucking you stupid. Or maybe the other way around? Great with his gear, but he still always was a bit of a pussy.”

There’s red at the edges of his vision. He’s going to throw up. Grits his teeth and bites his lip and he wants to claw this man’s face off. Wants to throw him right into a titan’s path and sit back and watch.

“Hit a nerve, did I? Either way, you’ll never be seeing him again. Might as well get comfy.”

Eren opens his eyes when the man pulls away. Looks up at their captor and hates him as the man smirks down at them, Historia still making horrible sounds where she’s slumped against the floor.

“The name’s Ackerman, by the way. I’m your precious baby sister’s uncle. Which makes your stunted captain her cousin. He knows that, by the way. Think there’s more he hasn’t been telling you?”

Eren’s ears are still ringing by the time the door closes behind the man. There’s new nausea and new tears down his cheeks, and he blinks hard. Can’t think about this. Inches as close to Historia as he can, and curls over to rest his face next to hers, where’s she’s crying softly against the floor.

“Historia.”

“Hurts.”

Her voice is barely there, and Eren wonders whether they’re cracked or broken. Cracked would hurt, too, but broken ribs could well kill her, if Levi doesn’t rescue them in time. Could go right into a lung. And there’s not a fucking thing Eren can do about it. Can’t even reach out to comfort her.

“Levi and Mikasa’ll find us. They _will_. And they’ll carve that monster to ribbons.”

“H-hurts –”

“We’re the elite squad f-for a reason, alright? Okay, so – they’ll find us. They all will. And when t-they do –”

“That man killed my m-mother.”

And that – there’s nothing Eren can do. Blinks through tears as Historia moans low in her throat and closes her eyes. Thinks, briefly, of transforming – he might be able to shield her. Maybe.

“You s-should – go. You’re t-the one they w-want. I’m just – I’m in the way, I’m –”

“I’m not leaving you.”

“Humanity l-loses without y-you. You n-need to –”

“ _Stop.”_

“But –”

“Levi will be here. You just need to hold on until then.”

“I don’t know if I – it _hurts_ –”

“I’ll tell you a story, okay? About – how about the time that – t-that Mikasa found an injured rabbit, and nursed it back to h-health, and – listen to me, alright? We’ll get out of here, we _will_.”

Historia’s nod is barely there, and Eren – he needs to get them through this. Pictures Mikasa saving that baby bunny – pictures her always protecting him – thinks of Levi saving him, too, time and time again. Thinks of Armin, and – he and Historia just need to make it a bit longer. Just until their squad can get here. Just until Levi and Mikasa can carve that man into little pieces.

\- - -

Historia passes out eventually. Eren tells her every story he can, and manages to talk her into getting herself upright, leaning against the wall and breathing a bit easier – but she still passes out, and Eren doesn’t try to stop her. Stops talking, then, and studies the room. It’s dark and empty, save for a couple of torches and some boxes. No windows. Not a single hint of where they are. Eren hates that their captor knew enough to put him in a place where he can’t transform.

_Think there’s more he hasn’t been telling you?_

Eren trusts Levi with his life. Trusts him with Mikasa’s and Armin’s lives. Wonders if this monster of a man is what drove Levi into thievery in the first place. Thinks of Levi’s mouth against his own – thinks of Levi holding him in the middle of the night – and blinks back new tears. This entire plan was Levi’s idea. And for it to have ended like this – someone must have told their captor. Someone who knew the details of the plan is a traitor – which means that Levi and the others are all in just as much danger as Eren and Historia, and there’s nothing Eren can do.

He could transform. He could try to shield Historia.

Historia, who may well determine the fate of the human race.

He can’t. Not until the very last. Not until they’re desperate.

Beside him, Historia makes a hurt sound, and - maybe they're already that desperate.

\- - -

It doesn’t take him long to realize that he needs to go to good places in his head.

That it’s just him in the empty room with his thoughts, and that he needs to marshal those thoughts.

He thinks of Levi, bending him over the table and sucking bruises into his neck until Eren had been ready to shake apart. Remembers the time that Levi had sat by his bed for hours and combed his fingers through Eren’s hair, when Eren had been recovering from one of Hanje’s experiments. Thinks of Mikasa washing and drying his scarf, and then putting it right back around her neck again. Thinks of Armin daydreaming out loud about the oceans he wants to see. Thinks of Jean and Sasha and Connie, bruised and battered and always so loyal. Thinks of Hanje, who’s never once been afraid of him. Thinks of Erwin, who’s never lost faith in him.

_Whether those clouds can be turned into something all depends on this guy._

He’s has the world on his shoulders since the moment Pixis stood up for him, and he can’t keep doing it without Levi. Without Mikasa and Armin and their friends. If he has them, he can do anything. Can get through any horror, as long as he gets to crawl into Levi’s arms at night. Can fight any danger, as long as he has Armin and Mikasa and the rest of the squad to come home to. Without them, there’s no point to anything. And he knows that they’ll never leave them here to die.

\- - -

After a while, Eren starts losing track of time.

Thinks about trying to count the minutes, eventually, but knows it’ll likely drive him mad. Leans closer to Historia when she wakes up, and helps her try to find less painful ways to breathe. Hopes, desperately, that her ribs are just cracked. Does his best to not fall asleep, even when Historia goes under, again, either passing out or falling asleep. Wonders how long they’re going to be left like this. Whether they’re going to have to pee themselves, eventually. Whether anyone’s going to feed them, or bring them water. Realizes he’s been rubbing his wrists raw against the chains, but can’t make himself go still. His skin’s crawling, and his chest hurts. He needs out. They need out.

When the door finally opens, he feels the sound all over his body. Watches at their captor from earlier kneels down in front of him. There’s blood on his hands and on his coat, and he’s smiling.

“Your buddies tried to stage a rescue. You won’t be seeing them again.”

The room is still white and noiseless around him when he realizes that the man is still talking. He can’t hear anything. Can see his mouth move. Only realizes he’s lashed out when he kicks the man’s knee. Sends him backwards to the floor, lunges forward, and – there’s a hand around his throat. There’s blood in his mouth. Comes to with his head smashed back against the wall. Opens his eyes. Historia’s been pulled up as tall as she can be, her hands still chained to the floor. Their captor’s kneeling with his arms around her, and she’s making awful noises as she jerks in his arms.

“I’m gonna take great pleasure in breaking every last –”

“Put her down.”

There’s a haze over his eyes. His entire body is burning. Watches as Ackerman watches him – and then he snarls and drops Historia, before leaning down to wrap his fingers back around Eren’s throat. Shoves Eren’s tongue back in his mouth, from where he’d slipped it between his teeth.

“Doesn’t matter, you little titan shit. That squad of yours is dead. Guess you never get to fuck my son again.”

He only realizes his air’s being cut off when he starts to go dizzy. Eventually gets air back when Ackerman climbs to his feet again, and leaves the room. Eren’s skin is sticky with blood. Historia is groaning – forces herself back up with a whine, and then collapses back against the wall.

“You can’t – Er-ren, _listen to me_. You can’t b-believe him. We _can’t_. We –”

It’s as though they’re underwater. He closes his eyes. The room’s pulling tight around him. Cracks his skull against the wall when Historia kicks him, the move pulling a new groan out of her.

“ _Eren_. You need to – you listen to me. We –”

“He’s lying.”

“ _Exactly_. S-so get it the hell together.”

“I –”

“Tell me another s-story. Alright? Right now. I n-need a story. Okay?”

Her eyes are wide when he focuses on her. There’s blood all over her shirt. And Eren – everything hurts. She’s right. If he’s lost them, there’s no point. They might as well give up now.

“What d-do you want to hear a-about?”

“Anyt-thing. Tell me – when you were kids. Tell me a-about –”

“Armin always loved cats.”

“Of course h-he did. Tell me.”

She’s panting for air, and it sounds desperate. Eren spits blood out of his mouth and blinks back tears.

\- - -

He talks until she passes out again.

Then, alone, he curls up on the cold floor.

\- - -

The door eventually bangs open again, light cutting in to the dark room.

“They’re in here!”

Sasha. Eren doesn’t realize he’s crying until she’s hauling him upright and hugging him. Connie’s got a hand on his shoulder, and – Jean’s there, too. Kneeling beside Historia and cursing.

“ _Fuck_. What did they do to –”

“Get her out of here.”

Eren’s voice is barely working. He nearly sags back down again when Sasha lets him go, but Connie keeps him propped up. Watches at Sasha gets to her feet and runs out of the room again.

“Levi and Mikasa have the captain. He probably has the keys.”

Jean’s voice is distant, and he’s got a hand on Historia’s shoulder. She’s not moving. Not waking up, save for a slight moan. Eren has no idea how long they’ve been here, but – too long, probably - and then Sasha's back with a clank of keys and Armin’s there, too, kneeling in front of him and crying and yanking him into a hug so tight Eren can’t breathe.

“You – you – _Eren_.”

Eren’s wrists are aching, when Sasha gets them freed. Gets his arms around Armin and buries his face into Armin’s neck and holds on tight and feels Armin crying into his hair. Sucks in the familiar smell of him and only pulls away when Jean gets to his feet, Historia freed and in his arms, and Connie and Sasha wide-eyed beside him, and - they’re all splashed with blood, but they’re alive. Lets Sasha tug him and Armin to their feet, and doesn’t look back as they all follow Jean out of the room. His legs aren't quite steady, but Armin keeps him upright until they’re outside in a courtyard, where –

Mikasa’s a blur as she wraps herself around him. Eren holds on as tight as he can. Blinks back new tears when there’s a kiss against his head, Mikasa burying her face into his hair, and Armin wrapping both arms around him. Doesn’t let go until Mikasa pulls away and blinks through her own tears, her eyes bright red and her face streaked with blood.

“Come on. Hanje and Levi are dealing with the captain.”

Eren finally looks around. There are a few bodies lying in the dirt, and – the captain’s kneeling on the ground, with Hanje holding him up by the hair, and Levi towering over him. Stares down at him, like some kind of avenging angel, and Eren only realizes he's stumbled when Mikasa catches him - she's alive, and Levi's alive, and Armin's alive; and Eren clings to her as the world blurs and his knees threaten to go - and then Levi hits Ackerman so hard he topples over into the dirt. Ends up on the ground with Hanje holding his hair, and doesn’t open his eyes even when Hanje yanks on it.

“I bet that was satisfying.”

Hanje sounds ready to throw punches of their own, and Levi’s face, if anything, twists into more of a scowl, and – he turns, and Eren’s eyes meet his, and Eren stops breathing. Doesn’t move as Levi comes to stand in front of them, his eyes trailing from Historia to the captain and then back to Eren.

“Hanje, Sasha, Mikasa – tie that filth up. He’s riding with Hanje. Mikasa and Sasha on either side. Jean, Connie, Armin – get Historia onto Jean’s horse. Eren, you come with me.”

Everyone scatters, though Mikasa stays long enough to squeeze his hand, and Armin’s still got tears in his eyes as he goes to help Jean, and – then it’s just Eren and Levi, and Eren still can’t breathe. Stumbles after Levi as Levi turns and slides up on to his own horse, and – holds out a hand for Eren. Eren takes it, and Levi helps get him up on the horse in front of him, the rest of the squad doing the same, everyone climbing up onto their horses –

Levi wraps his arms around him and pulls him in close, holding on tight and burying his face into the side of Eren's neck; and Eren feels himself go weak all over. Can feel the way Levi's shaking against him, his fingers digging into Eren's arms and his heart slamming against Eren's back; and Eren's shaking, too, as he closes his eyes and lets himself go limp against Levi.

“If you have no objections, I’m going to hold on to you until we get back to base.”

Levi’s voice sounds like it’s been put through a shredder, and Eren blinks through the burn of tears as he shudders and twists around as best he can. Shoves his face into Levi's shoulder and presses as close as he can get as Levi tightens his grip around him and nudges the horse into motion, Eren's name soft on his lips and his fingers rubbing circles through Eren's shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone fancies being tumblr buddies, I'm new to this fandom, and would be happy to make some AoT friends. ♥ (http://twisting-vine-x.tumblr.com/) (Note that my blog will have spoilers for the manga, so if anyone wishes to be friends but avoid those, the tag to blacklist is 'aot manga spoilers').


End file.
